


Awesome music

by toniocarriedo2002



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniocarriedo2002/pseuds/toniocarriedo2002





	1. My music room My awesomeness

Fem! Prussia

  
Today I was going to see the unawesome well slightly awesome Austria. she had invited me over to listen to her play a new piece she had learned.

  
My first thought was why'd she invite me. My next thought was it's always nicer to be around her.

  
So in the end I decide to just head over.

  
When I got to her house I felt uneasy walking in but why would I be nervous. I am the Queen of awesome. There is nothing that can scare me except one thing but it's only natural to not want to lose your sister.

  
Walking in I heard music of course I would. It's her house and all she does is play piano. Not that I find it annoying our anything in fact it's quite cute. Not in a romantic way obviously.

  
Finally I announced myself add I walked into the music room.

  
"The awesome Prussia is here to amaze you with her presence as you asked!"

  
"shut up you indecent fool you ruined the silence of the music room."

  
"But what's more important?"

  
"My music room obviously."

  
"My awesomeness obviously."

  
We said this in unison causing an intense starting contest to pursue.

  
What did I do wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Fem!Austria  
That annoying fool came into my sanctuary and disrupted the current song in was playing. But I didn't mind the small disturbance cause that meant the awesomest was here and that meant I had her all to myself. Meaning I could play songs for her all day not that I like her but because I knew she enjoys listening and unlike what other countries thought she could sing pretty well. She doesn't call herself awesome for no reason.  
I began to scold her but we stopped arguing when we heard footsteps coming towards us.   
"What are you two doing in here? You are making way to much noise and now i can't concentrate. So you two better find a way to get along or go somewhere else." Hungary had come down because of our commotion and he scolded the both of us.  
"Hey it isn't my fault that she can't handle my awesomeness. As soon as I stepped into the room she could feel my presence." Prussia began to retaliate in her own very special way. Putting me under the bus..... terribly.  
" Don't blame me for something you caused. Now if you will shut your mouth I called you over to help me with a song if you don't mind. You're the only one I know that can sing pretty well except for Italy but he's with Germany." I quickly lied.  
" OH so you want to do duet with the awesome me huh. Okay then! Let's get started what's the song?"  
I pulled out the sheet music of course this was one of the only non-classical songs I had. It was labeled " Like I'm going to lose you" by Meghan Trainor . A song I knew she liked.  
She jumped up and down. "I love this song! How'd you find it. OH come on hurry up and play." I did i was hurriedly told and positioned my self at the piano bench and she sat down beside me ready to sing.  
"I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone  
I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow  
So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
[John Legend:]  
In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know  
So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets  
Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow  
[Both:]  
So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
Hey  
Whoa  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"  
We finished the I had ended up singing along side her and before I could hit the last note Prussia leaned in and kissed me. I wasted no time kissing her back. We broke away for breath after awhile for breath.  
"Ich leibe dich" she said breathless.  
"Ich leibe dich" I replied.   
Hey guys look this isn't the end so keep waiting. I will be adding that last smutty chapter so don't you dare turn away. Also if you have a pairing you would like me to do please say so in the comments.   
-Tonio out peace!


End file.
